Brick and Blossom Tell Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, and the Lost Dumbo Gang About That Timothy Gets Kidnapped By The Junkyard Dogs
Meanwhile, Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, Pooka, Flower, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, Lil' Urle, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Discord, Fluttershy, Brick, and Blossom are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Fievel had chocolate ice cream. Olivia had peach. Bambi had vanilla. Thumper had lime sherbet. Gadget had grape. Pooka had panda paws. Flower had blue raspberry. Jim had cherry. Big Daddy Lou had pumpkin. Zachariah had cookie dough. Tyrone had French roast coffee. Timothy had strawberry. Lil' Urle had peanut butter cup. Twilight had maple walnut. Rainbow Dash had birthday bash. Sunset had fireball. Pinkie Pie had superhero. Applejack had Southern apple pie. Rarity had mint chocolate chip. Discord had caramel praline turtle. Fluttershy had raspberry. Brick also had cherry, and Blossom also had strawberry. "Hey, Blossom." Fievel said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you and Brick how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Blossom smiled. "Me too!" added Brick. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Jim added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Lil' Urle's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Lil' Urle gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Lil' Urle explained, "We better get back to the Ham-Ham Encampment, before Boss does!" "And let's fix Bijou her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Tyrone added. But they didn't noticed that Buster, Mooch, Sparky, François, and Ruby are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Ham-Ham Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Bijou's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Zachariah added to himself. Applejack uses her hooves to get Bijou's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Twilight asked to Brick and Blossom, as Brick and Blossom nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Bijou's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Applejack said. As Big Daddy Lou took out the pot, suddenly Zachariah gasped in shocked. "No, Big Daddy Lou! IT'S HOT!!" Zachariah begged. But it was to late, Big Daddy Lou started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY WINGS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Timothy explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Fievel chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Bijou called. "What's that noise?" asked Brick. "We'd better go outside and see it does." Blossom explained, as she and Brick run outside, suddenly, they noticed that Timothy's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" They gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Bijou said. "Great!" Bambi and Thumper exclaimed. Bijou smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick!" called a boy's voice. "It's the emergency!" A girl's voice panicked, it was Brick and Blossom who were calling them for help. "Guys? Fievel? Olivia?" Bijou asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Brick and Blossom. "What's wrong, Blossom?" Olivia asked. "What is it, Brick?" Fievel asked. "Someone left this note." responded Brick. "Look!" Blossom said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Fievel. "Timothy was kidnapped!" Gadget gasped. "Where's Timothy?" "It's those five again!" Brick told the gang. "They have captured poor Timothy! It was awful!" Blossom explained. "Who did it to Timothy?" Fievel asked. "Was it... Captain Cat R. Waul?" Thumper asked. "No." Blossom added. "No-No-Nanette?" Bambi asked. "No." said Brick. "The Hunchback?" Big Daddy Lou asked. "No!" Brick says. "Worse than..." Blossom explains as she took out the wanted poster of Buster, Mooch, Sparky, François, and Ruby in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE JUNKYARD DOGS: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Zachariah gasped in fear, "The Junkyard Dogs captured Timothy!" "We've gotta save him!" Blossom said. "And fast!" Brick added. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Bijou was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Zachariah said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Tyrone added. "Gee, Timothy sounds like he's getting cold." Bijou said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Halloween Stories Category:Fan Fiction